Can I Love You?
by Lolly ChocoChwang
Summary: 'Tampan tapi sayang dia targetku berikutnya'/ Kau yang mengubahku, bisakah aku mencintaimu?/ YunJae/ Killer Jae/ Lolly fist fiction/ RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

LOLLY PRESENT

.

Can I Love You?

.

YunJaeMin

.

M

.

HURT, CRIME

DOORR...

Suara tembakan menggema di salah satu kamar hotel ternama Seoul. Beruntung kamar itu kedap suara, jika tidak sudah dapat dipastikan para pengunjung hotel berlarian meninggalkan hotel tersebut.

"Sudah selesai"_ plip_ si cantik pelaku penembakan itu menatap dingin korbannya. Terlalu mudah, batinnya

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata orang-orang benar, kau melakukannya dengan cara yang mudah tanpa jejak. Kerja bagus Kim Jaejoong-sii" Pria tambun dihadapan si cantik iitu menyodorkan amplop coklat berisi lembaran-lembaran won yang banyak.

"Humm.." Hanya gumaman kecil yang dibalas si cantik Jaejoong.

Setelah si pria tambun pergi, Jaejoong pun bersiap-siap akan pergi namun seseorang dihadapannya membuat Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya

"Kau Kim Jaejoong?" Tanyanya angkuh

"Ne.."

"Kudengar kau ekhem pembunuh bayaran" Tanya orang tersebut dengan sedikit berbisik. Ya mengingat mereka sekarang berada di Cafe

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Aku punya tugas untukmu" Orang tersebut segera duduk didepan Jaejoong dan mengeluarkan berkas dari dalam tas yang dibawanya

"Hanya tugas mudah yang sudah sering kau lakukan -membunuh- tapi ada sedikit tambahan. Buat orang ini menukaimu"

"Aku bukan seorang penggombal. Yang hanya bisa kulakukan hanya mengeksekusi" Tolak Jaejoong

"Ouh come on, Jae. Hanya sedikit tambahan tugas, hitung-hitung pengalaman bagimu"

"Aku bukan temanmu jadi jangan bersikap sok akrab" Desis Jaejoong

"Geure, aku akkan membayarmu tiga kali lipat dari bayaranmu sebelumnya. Dan aku akan memberikanmu waktu 3 bulan. Aku rasa waktu yang cukup untuk seorang genius sepertimu" Tawar orang itu lagi

Jaejoong terdiam dan menimbang permintaan pria dihadapannya. Bayaran tiga kalli lipat dari bayaran sebelumnya bukan hal yang sedikit.

"Baiklah, aku setuju" Jaejoong mengiyakan

"Ah aku yakin kau bisa diandalkan. Ini adalah targetmu, kau hanya perlu membuatnya mencintaimu lalu kau membunuhnya. It's too simple"

"Ne, tapi namamu siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan tampang_ poker face_nya

"Park Karam" Jawab pria itu dengan smirknya.

.

.

.

_JUNG YUNHO_

_25 TAHUN_

_CEO JUNG CORP_

'Tampan tapi sayang, akan jadi targetku berikutnya'

.

.

.

Annyeong Lolly here..author ffn yang masih baruuu banget. mian pendek soalnya lolly mau liat respon dari Reader-ssi dulu. ya kira-kira kalau ada review sampe lima aja lolly bakal lanjutin fanfictnya

RNR juseyo *bow


	2. Chapter 2

LOLLY PRESENT

.

Can I Love You?

.

YunJaeMin

.

M

.

HURT, CRIME

Chapter 2

.

"Annyeonghaseyo apa benar ini kediaman Tuan Jung Yunho?" Tanya sosok manis itu pada Line telpon diseberang

"Ne memangnya ada apa menelpon kesini? Tuan Jung sedang tidak ada di rumah"

"Ah begini, aku dapat kabar dari Tuan Oh supir Tuan Jung katanya di mansion Jung memerlukan seorang ahli masak, apakah benar?" Tanya Jaejoong –sosok manis itu- perlahan

"Ye benar sekali, disini benar-benar membutuhkan seorang koki. Jika kau ingin bekerja sebagai koki disini datanglah besok jam 5 sore untuk test dan interview" Jelas orang disebrang telpon

"Ne, arra. Gomapseumnida" Jaejoong langsung mematikan Line teleponnya dengan cepat. Memutar bola matanya bosan. Oh ayolah hanya sebagai koki harus interview benar-benar sok perfectionis.

.

.

.

"Jadi namamu Hero?" Namja bermata musang itu menelisik sosok manis dihadapannya

"Ne, Tuan" Balas Jaejoong sedikit risih dengan tatapan menusuk milik si tampan dihadapannya

"Apa kau punya pengalaman masak sebelumnya?" Tanya Yunho –namja bermata musang- lagi

"Kau bisa lihat di CV ku Tuan" Balas Jaejoong cuek

"Bekerja sebagai chef restoran italia? Lalu kenapa kau keluar dari sana?"

"Aku muak dengan suasananya. Aku ingin mencoba menjadi koki rumahan saja"

"Berhubung karna aku tak punya cukup waktu lagi mencari orang lain maka kau kuterima sebagai koki di mansion ku dan kau akan tinggal disini. kau bisa menempatin kamar di lantai satu ini" Setelah mengucapka itu Yunho bangkit dan pergi ke lantai 2 menuju ruang kerjanya.

Ohya apa aku hampir lupa mengatakan sesuatu? Darimana Jaejoong tau Tuan Oh dan sertifikat chef di Cvnya. Baiklah jangan lupakan bahwa Jaejoong sang profesional. Menyamar juga salah satu keahliannya selain membunuh.

Mission 1 Complate

.

.

.

"Appa aku lapaaaarr" Suara melengking seorang namja cilik menjadi pemecah keheningan kediaman mewah Jung

Yunho menghampiri jagoan kecilnya, menggendong lalu menciumi wajah sang putra sematawayangnya

"Minnie lapar eoh? Appa punya kejutan utuk Min?" Ujar Yunho membuat anaknya mengerutkan keningnya

"Kejutan apa appa?" Minnie atau bernama asli Jung Changmin itu menatap sang appa penuh heran

"Kajja kita lihat kejutannya" Yunho membawa Changmin menuju ruang makan mereka

"WOOAAAH...ini hebat appa. Siapa yang memasak ini semua?" Ujar Changmin takjub. Bagaimana tidak, dihadapannya sudah tersedia makanan-makanan kesukaannya

"Appa yang memasak"

"A..A..A..aku tidak percaya ucapan appa, yang benar saja. Appa bahkan bisa membakar seluruh rumah jika sudah masuk kedapur" si bocah umur 7 tahun itu menyanggah ucapan sang appa dengan gayanya yang sok dewasa

"Aish ne..bukan appa yang masak. Hari ini ada koki baru yang memasak dirumah kita" Ujar Yunho mengalah

"Jinjja? Appa kajja kita makan, aku sudah lapar"

"Kajja.."

Kedua anak dan ayah ini memulai makannya dengan hikmat terutama Changmin yang perhatiannya 100% tertuju ke makanan lezat dihadapannya. Tanpa mereka sadari sosok itu terus memperhatikan mereka.

'Dia memiliki anak? Kenapa Karam tidak pernah memberi tahuku? Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhnya kalau...ah sudahlah apapun yang terjadi bukan urusanku'

.

.

.

"Ini dessertnya Tuan" Jaejoong meletakkan dua manguk puding coklat di meja makan dihadapan Yunho dan Changmin

"Apa nunna yang membuat ini semua?" Tanya Changmin polos tanpa tau kalau yang diajaknya bicara adalah seorang namja

"Ne Tuan muda, tapi aku namja bukan yeoja" Mati-matian Jaejoong menjaga amarahnya karna dipanggil nunna.

"Maafkan Changmin, dia tidak tahu kalau kau namja" Yunho juga merasa tidak enak hati pada sosok cantik dihadapannya

"Tapi hyung cantik dan pandai memasak. Bagaimana kalau hyung menikah saja dengan appa?"

Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama-sama terbengong mendengar permintaan ajaib Changmin. Bagaimana tidak, Jaejoong saja belum 24 jam berada di kediaman Jung tapi Changmin dengan santainya meminta Jaejoong menikah dengan appanya.

"Ya..Jung Changmin, apa yang kau bicarakan. Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu pada Hero-ssi" Tegur Yunho

"Appa aku berkata seperti itu demi kebaikan kita" Yah penyakit sok dewasa bocah tiang ini kambuh lagi

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali kedapur karna tugasku disini sudah selesai" Sedikit membungkuk –tanda izin- Jaejoong kembali ke dapur membiarkan kedua ayah dan anak itu sibuk berdebat.

Sesampainya didapur Jaejoong melihat lagi kehangatan keluarga itu, sedikit banyak membuatnya berpikir lagi 'Apa aku bisa membuat anak itu kehilangan appa nya'

.

.

.

"Park Karam, kenapa kau tidak berkata kalau si Jung itu memiliki anak?" Sedikit emosi Jaejoong bertemu Karam. Dia merasa Karam tidak memberitahu secara detail siapa yang akan dibunuhnya

"Calm down, Jae. Punya anak maupun tidak bukan urusanmu kan? Tugasmu hanya membuat Yunho mencintaimu lalu membunuhnya, dan semuanya selesai"

"Tidak semudah itu, akan lebih mudah kalau si Jung itu tidak punya anak" Sedikit frustasi memang menghadapi orang dihadapan Jaejoong ini.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seorang yang peduli orang lain Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Kau terkenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran termahal, tapi hanya karna anak kecil yang tak berguna kau jadi seperti ini" Ujar Karam meremehkan

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa, aku mundur"

"Kalau kau mundur maka kau akan membusuk selamanya dipenjara"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua bukti pembunuhanmu selama ini ada ditanganku, Kim. Jika kau mundur maka kupastikan kau membusuk dipenjara. Kau tidak maukan kalau sampai _Dia_ tau pekerjaanmu sesungguhnya" Seringaian licik Karam terukir di wajan innocentnya

"Jangan pernah membawa_nya_ kedalam masalah ini" Desis Jaejoong

"Maka lakukan tugas ini secepatnya" Karam pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong setelah memberikan ultimatum berbahaya bagi Jaejoong.

"Damn! Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan semua bukti itu. Aku kan selama ini melakukannya dengan bersih. Apa dia mendapatkannya dari klient ku yang dulu? Aarrgh brengsek kau Park Karam"

.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong kembali ke mansion mewah keluarga Jung, sudah malam tapi belum terlalu larut.

"Hero hyung" Suara serak itu menghentikan Jaejoong yang hendak mengambil minum.

"Ne Changmin? Kenapa belum tidur?" Jaejoong berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Changmin

"Tadi aku menunggu appa pulang untuk minta dibuatkan susu hyung, appa lama sekali pulangnya"

"Hyung saja yang buatkan, ne" Changmin mengangguk tanda mengiyakan

Dengan telaten Jaejoong membuatkan susu untuk Changmin, sedangkan sang tuan muda menatap kagum pada sosok dihadapannya. Jaejoong benar-benar seperti sosok ibu yang didambakannya. Cantik, pandai memasak, dan cekatan. Itu yang membuat Changmin mencetuskan permintaan nekat tadi siang

"Cha, susunya sudah siap" Jaejoong memberikan susu coklat hangat pada Changmin namun keningnya berkerut heran mmelihat Changmin yang terus menatapnya

_Bruk_

Jaejoong nyaris terjatuh setelah mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Changmin. Dirasakannya bahunya basah, tanda si bocah ini menangis.

"Changminnie, waegeure?" Jaejoong meletakkan susu yang dibuatnya di meja pentri lalu mengelus punggung kecil Changmin.

"Hyung seperti eomma min hiks dulu juga eomma yang sering membuatkan min susu kalau malam hiks"

"Uljimma..mulai sekarang hyung akan membuatkan min susu tiap malam, min maukan?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Changmin lalu menghapus airmata di pipi gembul Changmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Changmin

Setelah adegan tangis-tangisan Changmin pun meminum susu coklatnya dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya yang juga ditemani Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus mengelus puncak kepala Changmin agar bocah itu tertidur –ini juga prmintaan Changmin-

Yunho baru tiba di mansion nya tengah malam, dia terpaksa lembur karna banyaknya meeting dan berkas yang harung di baca dan ditanda tanganinya. Setiba dikediamannya Yunho baru ingat anaknya belum minum susu dan pasti anaknya belum bisa tidur.

Dengan cepat Yunho menuju kamar Changmin, dibukanya sedikit pintu kamar Changmin. Hatinya berdesir hangat melihat sosok baru dirumahnya tengah mengelus kepala Changmin dengan sayang. Semenjak istrinya bercerai darinya, hanya Yunho lah yang melakukan kegiatan rutinn itu tiap malam. Changmin pasti yang meminta Jaejoong melakukan itu untuknya. Yah bisa dipastikan Tuan Jung kita akan sangat berterimakasih pada Jaejoong kita karna mau melakukan itu untuk anaknya.

.

.

.

TBC

Cuap-cuap lolly

Annyeong lolly bawain chap 2 nya nih

lolly ga nyangka kalau ternyata ada juga yang mau review ff abal ini *bow bareng Chwang*

Big Thanks buat para reader terutama yang mau ngereview

NB : nama Jaemma kalo di dialog bakal jadi Hero karna Chwang ama Yunppa taunya nama emak itu Hero. lolly yakin reader-ssi pasti ngerti maksudnya.

see you at the next chap ^^


End file.
